Piano Man
by Sohail
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Tashaelizabeth  Piano Man. La rencontre de House et Wilson. Wilson a 15 ans, House 25 ans. Slash


**Alors, ici, rien est à moi. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, la série n'est pas à moi, l'histoire est même pas à moi. J'ai tout simplement traduit la merveilleuse fan fiction de Tashaelizabeth. (Que je remercie pour son autorisation de publication). En espérant que ma modeste traduction soit à le hauteur de l'originale.**

**Je remercie ma bêta, pour m'avoir boosté dans les moments où, faut le dire, ça me saoulait grave.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. **

**Reviews quand même, pliiiiiiz.**

**Piano Man**

James suivit ses parents sur l'allée de graviers, et jusque dans le restaurant. Ils prirent une table au centre de la pièce et James replia ses longues jambes sous une chaise, croisa ses bras sur la table et posa son menton dessus. Il ne parla pas, même quand sa mère commença son stupide bavardage pour le serveur, sur le beau temps, le décor, la charmante atmosphère du restaurant.

Il répondit à peine à une question directe, quand le serveur mentionna qu'il y aurait un joueur de piano qui arriverait bientôt.

«James aime la musique, n'est ce pas ?» dit sa mère.

«Ouais, m'man.»

Il omettait de mentionner que d'écouter quelques vieux pets pondus par Beethoven sur un piano à queue n'était pas exactement son idée d'un bon moment. Il omettait de mentionner que tout ce voyage n'était pas exactement son idée d'un bon moment. Cela importait peu.

Ses parents commandèrent des cocktails et James prit un Coca, lequel arriva chaud et plat quinze minutes plus tard. L'endroit était presque plein maintenant, et James ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Le lieu ne profitait même pas de son trait le plus charmant, la proximité de la mer et le bruit des vagues. Lorsque les tables voisines commencèrent leurs conversations désagréables et bruyantes, James plissa son nez, se permettant une expression boudeuse et puis…

Puis le joueur de piano arriva.

Dès que l'homme eut franchi la porte, les yeux de James se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. Le joueur de piano était un grand homme décharné, avec de longs bras et de longues jambes qui faisaient se sentir James, durant sa maladroite poussée de croissance, particulièrement élégant en comparaison. Il avait la vingtaine, avec une expression renfrognée et l'air d'un homme qui était plus habillé qu'il ne voulait l'être. Le nœud de sa cravate était grand et inégal. Ses poignets dépassaient de sa veste noire.

Le joueur de piano marcha jusqu'au bar, commanda un petit Hell au barman puis monta sur la petite estrade et posa son siège derrière le piano.

Le barman s'éclairci la gorge et présenta le joueur de piano, dont le nom fut couvert parles applaudissements des ivrognes. Le joueur de piano fit un petit sourire, mais il n'était pas heureux.

La foule prit le sourire comme un encouragement pour applaudir un peu plus fort au lieu de comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

_Aller vous faire foutre._

James rit un peu.

Le joueur de piano fit craquer ses articulations bruyamment, d'une façon à faire grincer des dents la plupart des personnes et commença à jouer un lent riff de blues.

Lentement, les conversations commencèrent et bientôt personne ne fit attention au joueur de piano, sauf James. Il réalisa que le piano créait l'atmosphère, pas la musique.

Le joueur de piano ne regardait personne quand il jouait. Il gardait son visage baissé tandis que ses doigts couraient sur les touches. Après un moment, James remarqua que ses yeux restaient fermés même lorsque le tempo de la musique augmentait.

«James, arêtes de le dévisager,» dit son père.

Il parut choqué. «Je ne le dévisage pas.»

«Tu le dévisage,» dit sa mère.

«Il est sur l'estrade. Je ne le dévisage pas. Je regarde.»

«Tu as l'air stupide. Arrête ça.» Son père lui lança un menu. «Commande quelque chose.»

«Je n'ai pas faim,» dit James, penchant sa tête sur le côté en posant ses joues sur ses bras.

«Tu devrais commander quelque chose,» dit sa mère.

«Ne fais pas la tête. Commande quelque chose.»

Son père avait passé la majorité du voyage à lui dire de ne pas faire la tête. James commanda quelque chose.

Il mangea lentement, mâchant lentement chaque bouchée de son plat qu'il portait à ses lèvres. S'il se tenait droit il pouvait apercevoir le joueur de piano à travers ses cils et personne ne l'accusait de le dévisager.

Parfois le joueur de piano ouvrait ses yeux et jetait un coup d'œil à l'audience. Une fois, il jeta un regard à James et la respiration de James se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il prit un verre de Coca et l'ignora.

Quand le joueur de piano eut finit, James interrompit la discussion mortellement ennuyeuse de ses parents, s'excusa momentanément et sorti de table.

Il suivi le joueur de piano dehors, s'arrêta juste une seconde à la porte de la cuisine avant de baisser la tête et de passer à travers, dépassant quelques serveurs et un lave vaisselle.

La porte de service ouvrait sur quelques mètres d'un patio cimenté, complété avec un container qui débordait,et derrière, en bas d'une colline, l'océan s'écrasait, sauvage et magnifique sous la lumière de la lune.

Le joueur de piano alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée dans un soupir. James laissa la porte se fermer derrière lui en claquant et le joueur de piano le regarda.

L'estomac de James se noua, menaçant de vomir les pâtes qu'il avait mangées quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

«Vous êtes bon,» dit il après un moment, mordant ses lèvres et priant pour le jour où sa voix arrêterait de se casser.

Le joueur de piano le regardait, un regard confus dans ses yeux. «Merci ?»

«Vous êtes vraiment bon.»

«Merci.»

James regardait ses pieds, puis releva le regard. «C'est amusant? De jouer du piano?»

«Mieux qu'arnaquer au billard.»

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, James se sentait de plus en plus mal et souhaitait que le joueur de piano baisse son sourcil arquer.

«Je peux taxer une cigarette ?» demanda James.

Le joueur de piano avait un petit regard amuse, mais sorti un étui de la poche de sa veste et y prit une cigarette. James était agréablement surpris quand il prit le mégot dans sa bouche, l'alluma, tira une taffe et le passa à James.

James tint la cigarette un moment, dévisageant le bout lumineux. Il était roulé à la main, et humecter avec la salive du joueur du piano.

«Joli plage,» dit soudainement le joueur de piano.

James sursauta. «Ouais, je suppose.»

«C'est plus agréable près de l'eau,» dit le joueur de piano. «J'ai l'habitude de me balader là bas entre deux prestations.»

James acquiesça. Quand le joueur de piano sauta du bord du patio et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'eau, James le suivit automatiquement, se demandant pendant qu'il marchait si le joueur de piano aurait voulu être seul.

Au bord de l'eau ils étaient hors de vue du restaurant, et le joueur de piano tira sur sa cravate, la fourrant dans la poche de sa veste. Ils se tenaient debout, James avec les mains dans ses poches et le joueur de piano se penchait pour ramasser une poignée de pierre et les jeta une à une dans les vagues. L'eau qui s'envolait par moment, était agréable sur le visage chaud de James.

«Vous avez raison,» appela t'il, par dessus le son des vagues.

«A propos de quoi ?»

«La plage…» James rougit de l'intensité du regard du joueur de piano. «C'est joli.»

Le joueur de piano souri, sciemment. «Ouais.»

Ils se tenaient debout en silence, assez longtemps pour que James regrette de ne porter qu'un tee-shirt.

«Si tu ne vas pas la fumer, je peux la reprendre ?» Demanda le joueur de piano.

James baissa les yeux sur la cigarette qui se consumait. Il avait tiré une bouffée ou deux mais franchement, il n'aimait pas le goût. Il lui redonna, trembla un peu quand ses doigts effleurèrent le joueur de piano.

«Tu vas bien ?» demanda le joueur de piano.

«J'ai froid.»

«Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur.»

James baissa les yeux sur le sable et y creusa un trou. «Ouais.»

«J'ai une autre prestation dans quelques minutes.»

«Cool.»

Le joueur de piano pendit la cigarette à ses lèvres tandis qu'il ressortait la cravate de sa poche et essayait de la remettre. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et le nœud finit à l'envers, le mauvais côté en vue. Le joueur de piano jura, défit le nœud et enleva la cigarette de sa bouche, soufflant la fumée dans le vent.

«Besoin d'aide?» Demanda James.

Le joueur de piano lui jeta la cravate et James la rattrapa du bout des doigts comme il se rapprochait. Avec un sourire timide, il enroula la cravate autour de la tête du joueur de piano et la noua lentement.

«Le Patron a dit qu'il supprimerait ma paie si je jouais encore une fois sans.»

James acquiesça, sans vraiment écouter. Il noua le nœud et regarda le joueur de piano dans les yeux. Ils se souriaient.

«Quel âge a tu ?» demanda le joueur de piano.

«Dix huit ans,» mentit James

Le joueur de piano souri largement. «Bien sûr.»

«J'aurais18 ans,» corrigea James, «à mon anniversaire.»

«Quel anniversaire ?»

Le visage de James se décomposa. «Mon dix-huitième anniversaire?»

Le joueur de piano riait. «Tu es mignon,» dit il, jetant la cigarette dans l'eau. «Mais je ne suis pas assez fou

pour me prendre un coup de pied dans le cul par ton père. Quel âge a tu réellement?»

«Quinze ans.»

«Et j'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'ai trop besoin de ce job. Désolé.» Le joueur de piano recula d'un pas. La main de James resta en l'air un moment, avant de glisser dans ses poches de jean.

Il suivit le joueur de piano derrière la colline, à travers la cuisine et retourna dans la salle à manger bondée. Le joueur de piano disparu derrière quelques personnes qui s'attardaient en discutant et James glissa jusqu'à son siège.

Son père leva un sourcil.

«Tu es fatigué ?»

«Ouais, papa,» dit James, roulant des yeux. Il plia ses bras sur la table et glissa dessus. «Je suis fatigué.»

Cette nuit il fit des rêves embarrassants à propos de piano et de yeux bleus.

Il se réveilla en sueur et haletant, sa mère frappant à sa porte.

«James ?»

«Ouais, Maman,»dis James, roulant sur le ventre et tirant la couverture sur sa tête.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

«Ton père et moi descendons à la plage. Peux-tu nous rejoindre bientôt?»

« Ouais, bien sur.»

Quand la porte claqua, il couru jusqu'à la salle de bain et pris une longue douche, appuyant sa tête contre les carreaux froid.

Il attrapa ses vêtements de plage avant de prendre une serviette et de se diriger en bas de la côte vers la plage. La maison d'été des Wilson était près du rivage, juste une courte marche à faire le long des roches, jusqu'à ce que l'herbe devienne sable, et après, le passage en bois sur la plage.

James trouva les serviettes de ses parents et s'assit dans le sable. Pendant quelques heures, il regarda les nageurs qui entraient et sortaient de l'eau, couraient dans le sable et bronzaient au soleil.

«Tu vas te baigner ?» demanda sa mère.

«Non,» dit James, sortant une BD du sac de plage de sa mère et le laissant ouvert.

«Tu es sûr?»

«Laisse-le faire la tête,» dit son père tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans l'eau.

Il regarda sa mère et son père s'éclabousser dans l'eau, lut la BD, s'allongea sur le sable pour cuire au soleil et regarda les nuages passer et puis…

Puis le joueur de piano arriva.

James se releva, ses yeux suivant l'homme qui pénétrait dans l'eau. Pendant un moment il était absolument sûr que ce n'était pas lui, mais l'homme se tourna, montrant son profil, et James sauta de sa serviette, courant vers lui. Il dépassa ses parents qui sortaient de l'eau.

«Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas nager,» l'appela sa mère quand il la bouscula, ses pieds dérapant dans le sable.

«Ouais,» dit il.

«Nous rentrons pour manger. Rattrape-nous quand tu pourra,» l'appela son père.

«Ouais,» répéta t'il, un petit peu plus fort, l'eau jusqu'à la taille quand il plongea dans un puissant crawl.

James suivait le joueur de piano à travers l'eau, haletant pour rester à la surface grâce à de longues brasses assurées.

James ne pouvait dire si le joueur de piano pouvait le voir et s'il l'avait même reconnu s'il le pouvait.

Ils nagèrent sans faire de pauses, puis, changèrent de direction, avançant parallèlement à la côte, revenant vers la maison de plage de la famille de James jusqu'à ce qu'ils cherchent un petit bras de mer, quelques mètres de sable sous une falaise de plusieurs pieds. Là, James perdit la trace du corps du joueur de piano, et se maintint hors de l'eau, jetant un coup d'œil alentour, cherchant des signes indiquant que quelqu'un aurait plongé sous les vagues.

James soupira, face à un courant trop fort et se battit contre lui vers le rivage. Avec un soupir, il se tira sur le sable et s'assit là, haletant.

«Tu m'as suivi ?»

James sursauta, regardant autour de lui. Le joueur de piano s'affala sur la plage à côté de lui, ses muscles tannés apparents dans le brillant soleil de midi.

«Tu m'as suivi ?» demanda le joueur de piano.

James haussa les épaules. «En quelque sorte.»

Le jouer de piano sourit. «Pourquoi?»

James baissa les yeux, attrapa une poignée de sable et la jeta. «Je voulais connaître votre nom.»

Le joueur de piano rit. «Pourquoi?»

James haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

Ils étaient assis en silence pendant un moment, écoutant l'eau, le vent et les oiseaux. James tira une touffe d'herbe qui avait poussé dans le sable et la jeta dans l'eau.

«Vous jouez ce soir ?» Demanda soudainement James.

«Non,» Dit le joueur de piano. «Demain. L'après midi.»

«Nous partons demain.»

« Trop dommage.»

James sourit.

Le joueur de piano se leva, étendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête et retourna dans l'eau.

James le suivit, lui tendit sa main. «Je m'appelle Jimmy,»dit-il, presque immédiatement effrayé par le surnom enfantin qui sortait de sa bouche. «Je veux dire James,» corrigea t'il. «Mon nom est James.»

Le joueur de piano prit sa main et la secoua, arqua un sourcil, dit un mot et le tira en avant. Les pieds de James dérapèrent et il tomba la tête la première dans l'eau.

Quand James se releva, le souffle coupé, le joueur de piano n'était plus à porter de vue. Cela importait peu à James. Il rit et replongea dans l'eau fraîche de l'océan, direction la plage, se répétant à chaque brasse le mot que le joueur de piano avait dit.

_Gregory. Gregory. Gregory._

Cette nuit il simula une douleur d'estomac et alla au lit très tôt.

Il s'assoupit dans son lit, ses lèvres formant le nom encore et encore. Quand ses parents allèrent au lit, il mit ses chaussures et descendit facilement par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Il courait vers la plage, riant dans l'air frais et salé de la nuit. Atteignant le sable, il dérapa pour s'arrêter et respira profondément, sentant son cœur battre plus fort et plus violemment dans sa poitrine. Il était à peine conscient de la salle de billard en bas de la rue, dépassa le passage en bois sur la plage, et il marcha vers lui, se disant qu'il n'allait pas être bouleversé si sa recherche s'avérait futile ou s'il ne pouvait pas trouver l'endroit.

Il le trouva. L'enseigne clignotait aléatoirement, mais James ne pouvait lire les néons bon marché.

Dans l'embrasure dans la porte, James suffoqua par une vague de chaleur, de bruit et de fumée de cigarette. Il entra lentement à l'intérieur. Quelques tables de billard étaient disposées sous de basses lumières. Quelques hommes erraient entre elles et le bar le long du côté droit de la pièce.

«Eh, gamin.» Un grand home large d'épaules dans une veste en jean délavé s'approcha de lui. Un videur, réalisa James. «Tu es perdu ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

«Je cherche un ami,» dit James, et puis….

Puis, il aperçut le joueur de piano.

«Gregory !» appela t'il, et la prononciation était juste comme il pensait qu'elle était.

Gregory leva les yeux, se retira de sa position voûtée sur la table de billard. Le sourcil s'arqua une nouvelle fois. Il traversa la salle à grandes enjambés. «Qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

L'homme baissa son nez sur James. «C'est un de tes amis?»

«Oh ouais.» Gregory glissa son bras autour des épaules de James, le rapprochant de lui. «Définitivement, c'est comme si tu me suivais,» murmura t'il. Le souffle de Gregory était chaud dans l'oreille de James. James grinça des dents. Le bras de Gregory était resté dans la même position le forçant à se rapprocher tandis qu'ils traversaient la pièce. Gregory accepta une queue d'un homme qui paraissait confiant, comme s'il avait gagné. «C'est mon copain, Jimmy. Ça dérange s'il regarde?»

«James,» dit James.

«Ouais, James.»Gregory l'attira encore près de lui, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille. «Tu as de l'argent?»

La bouche de James s'ouvrit, mais avant qu'il puisse parler, l'homme ria bruyamment, s'exclamant, «Je ne donne pas de merde, Greg. Jouons.»

James se percha sur un tabouret. Gregory semblait bon, allonger loin de la table, son tee-shirt remonté. Il manqua quelques coups, parlant à l'autre homme pour parier un extra de cinq dollars. Il fit un clin d'œil à James. «James le couvrira, pas vrai?»

James acquiesça.

Quelques coups plus tard, Gregory commença à gagner. Son adversaire arrêta de rire, sa face devenant rouge. Pendant ce temps Gregory empocha la bille 8, l'autre homme donnait l'impression d'être près à tuer quelqu'un.

«Quitte ou double ?» Demanda innocemment Gregory.

L'homme lui lança un regard noir. «Je reviendrais,» dit-il, marchant vers le bar et commençant une discussion avec le barman. Gregory eu un sourire suffisant, prenant une bouteille de la table derrière James et avalant une longue gorgée.

«Est ce que… tu sais ?» demanda James, sa voix se faisant plus basse et conspiratrice, «Arnaqueur?»

«Heu, non. C'est, tu sais, perdre.»

«Oh… mais… oh.» James réfléchi un moment. «Mais tu vas le faire parier plus.»

«Bien, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais un perdant. Je voulais qu'il ait peur que je l'arnaque.»

«Mais, qu'est ce que t'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas gagner?»

«Jouer quitte ou double. Juste comme je le fais maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gagner.» Gregory posa la bouteille sur la table et ébouriffa les cheveux de James. «Tu es mon porte bonheur.»

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Oh,» dit il.

«Tu sais jouer ?» demanda Gregory, indiquant la table.

«Non.»

Gregory lui donna une canne. «Allez, viens.» D'un air détaché il a commencé à récupérer des billes des poches différentes et les lâcher dans le triangle. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil, en changea quelque une jusqu'à ce qu'il aime la configuration puis fit rouler le tout sur la table avant d'enlever le triangle.

«C'est les règles de la 8, annonce ton tir gagnant. Tu peux casser.»

James regarda sa queue de billard, puis la table. «Hm, heu?»

Gregory lui passa la blanche. «Frappe la balle. Essaye de frapper les autres. Ne frappe pas la 8. C'est la noire.»

James imita la position que Gregory avait prit et tapa la bille. Elle roula lentement jusqu'au bout de la table et frappa gentiment le première bille, faisant dériver les autres de leurs position initial. James grimaça.

Gregory souri. C'était un sourire gentil, probablement le premier sourire gentil qu'il n'avait jamais fait à James. James releva la tête, captant la fin de ce sourire, mais ne compris pas.

«C'est bon,» dit Gregory, rassemblant les billes rapidement et attrapant la queue. Il cassa facilement, la bille blanche frappant la première bille en un sourd craquement et éparpilla les billes aux coins de la table. «Je t'apprendrais.»

Ils échangèrent, sans tenir compte de qui avait gagné, et, bien que Gregory ait expliqué les règles, ils ne tinrent pas compte des rayées et des pleines.

James avait commencé en visant la bille la plus proche, espérant juste qu'il réussirait à la frapper avec la blanche, mais Grégory l'avait bientôt arrêté, lui montrant les coups plus compliqués. Alors que le précédent adversaire de Gregory était réapparut, James avait une assez bonne idée de la bille qu'il devait frapper, même s'il l'envoyait rarement où il voulait.

L'homme balança son portefeuille sur la table de billard.

Gregory le regarda comme s'il était quelque chose à retirer de sa chaussure. «Quitte ou double?» demanda-t-il.

«Je n'ai pas le double,» dit l'homme. «C'est tout ce que j'ai.»

«Perdu,» dit Gregory, lançant le portefeuille sur le torse de l'homme. «Je joue avec mon ami Jimmy.»

La peur s'agrippa à l'estomac de James. «C'est bon…» Commença t'il.

«Tu me donne une chance de regagner mon argent.»

Gregory ne montra aucune peur. «Pas question. Je t'ai donné tes chances toute la nuit. Tu as perdu.»

L'homme leva un poing gras et fit un pas en avant. Les mains de James se serrèrent en un poing, couvert de sueur et froid. Gregory approcha adroitement la queue de billard de l'entre jambe de l'homme. L'homme se froissa, saisissant son aîné, et Gregory leva la queue de billard au dessus de sa tête, juste au moment où le videur s'était subrepticement placé derrière lui.

James n'était pas précisément sûr de comment, mais le videur était parvenu à attirer Gregory contre son torse, la queue de billard contre sa gorge.

«Il a commencé,» gargouilla t'il.

«Ils commencent toujours. Je t'avais dit de ne pas te battre.» Le videur roula des yeux et libéra Gregory.

Gregory grimaça, s'éloigna en frottant sa gorge. «Alors, je n'ai pas le droit de me défendre?»

Le videur désigna la queue à Gregory. «Je t'ai dit, pas de bagarre. Je t'ai dit que si tu commençais la bagarre et je te jetterais dehors. Un garçon d'université comme toi ne peut pas comprendre?»

Gregory regarda l'homme à terre, poussant un puissant soupir, attrapa sa veste de la table et passa par-dessus lui, prenant soin de laisser traîner son pied contre le dos de l'homme.

Le videur pivota vers James, le pointant avec la queue de billard.

«Qui es tu ?»

«Personne,» esquiva James.

«Quel âge as tu ?»

«Dix huit ?»

«Bien sûr,» dit l'homme, gesticulant, et désignant la porte de son pouce. «Dehors !»

James s'enfuit.

Il rattrapa Gregory dans la rue, adoptant un rapide trot de chien pour rester à la hauteur de Gregory.

Gregory lui jeta un coup d'œil. «Tu veux quelque chose de moi?»

«Non.»

Gregory enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et considéra la rue. «Tes parents savent où tu es, James?»

James considéra la question prudemment. «Mes parents,» répondit-il après un moment, «savent exactement où je suis. Dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, en train de dormir.»

Gregory rigola. «Tu veux manger quelque chose ?»

James acquiesça.

Gregory baissa la tête sur le trottoir et amena James dans une aire de repos de camions.

Ils prirent chacun des sièges face à face dans une cabine de vinyle rouge. Gregory flirta avec la serveuse, une femme blonde, plus âgée avec ses cheveux repliés en boucle, un sourcil froncé, et un air pincé. Il commanda un hamburger et un énorme plat de frite. James prit un Coca, qui arriva chaud et plat, quinze minutes plus tard.

«Alors, qui diable es tu exactement ?» Demanda Gregory, après que la nourriture soit arrivée.

«Personne.» James baissa les yeux sur son Coca.

«Personne? Juste un gamin qui me suit comme si j'étais la première chose que tu ais vu en sortant de ta coquille?»

«Personne,» dit James «Qui diable es tu ? Juste un joueur de piano et arnaqueur au billard avec un talent pour engager les bagarres?»

«Seulement durant la saison touristique. Je travaille dans une école de médecine.»

« Cool.»

«Je suppose.» Gregory attrapa son sandwich et en pris un bout.

Ils étaient assis un moment en silence. L'humidité de la cuisine les faisait transpirer, les incitants à retirer leur veste et passer leurs mains dans leurs cheveux.

Il n'y avait aucun camionneurs dans cet aire de repos, et aucun patrons proche; juste la serveuse à l'air fatigué, qui disparaissait occasionnellement dans la cuisine pour parler à ceux qui faisaient les casseroles et préparaient les plats. Le soda de James était douceâtre et il en laissa la moitié, la paille tenant un angle. Gregory mangeait avec appétit et avec attention, comme si quelqu'un allait lui prendre son repas.

James replia ses bras et posa son menton dessus. Il soupira.

«Ennuyé ?» Demanda Gregory, avalant la dernière bouchée du hamburger.

James releva la tête immédiatement. «Non.»

Gregory rigola du regard sérieux de James. «Je vais faire pipi,» déclara t'il, sortant de l'alcôve. «Tu payes.»

James pris l'addition et y jeta un coup d'œil, comparant la petite monnaie dans sa poche au total de l'addition. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à la veste de Gregory.

Quand Gregory émergea des toilettes, l'addition était payée et James essayait de trouver la poche intérieure de la veste de Gregory pour y remettre l'épais portefeuille en cuir.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ?» demanda Gregory.

«Rien,» dit James, fourrant hâtivement le portefeuille dans sa propre poche arrière. Il donna à Gregory sa veste et ils sortirent de l'arrêt de camionneurs pour descendre vers la plage.

La lumière de la lune rendait le sable blanc brillant et parfait, totalement vierge de toutes les empreintes de pas des touristes du jour. Gregory et James firent une longue marche, facilement définissable dans le paysage frais. Le vent se leva soudainement, soulevant le sable dans leurs jeans, leurs cheveux et leurs yeux. James marcha sa main levée contre le sable voltigeant dans l'air, mais Gregory se laissa soudainement tomber sur ses fesses.

James baissa son regard sur lui. Assis, Gregory était un peu moins intimidant. Il s'assit et le vent mourut une nouvelle fois, laissant seulement le bruit des vagues s'échouant encore et encore sur le sable.

Gregory étira ses grands bras sur sa tête, et s'allongea, l'air content et satisfait. James ramena ses genoux à son torse et enroula ses bras autour.

«Qu'est ce que tu aimes le plus, Jimmy ? Les garçons ou les filles?»

«C'est James,» dit James.

«Ouais, ouais, ouais. Réponds à la question.»

«J'sais pas. Les filles?»

«Tu as déjà baisé ?»

James regarda ostensiblement le sable.

«Non.»

«Alors comment peux-tu savoir ?»

«Je suppose que je ne peux pas.» James jeta une poignée de sable. Il rebondit contre le vent, s'éparpillant dans l'air. «C'est plus agréable d'embrasser une fille.»

«C'est même pas vrai.» Gregory lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme s'il était un idiot. «Les filles sont peut être bien pour baiser, mais les garçons sont mieux pour embrasser.»

«Ce n'est pas mon avis.» dit calmement James.

Gregory rigola. Le son se répercuta dans le vent, s'éparpillant. «Alors, tu n'as jamais été bien embrassé.»

«Si.»

«Non, pas par quelqu'un qui sait réellement ce qu'ils faisaient.»

Ça sonnait comme un argument pour James, mais rien ne se passa, et comme Gregory ne glissa pas un bras autour de lui ou ne pencha pas sa tête vers lui, James murmura seulement un, «Oh», et s'allongea sur le sable, regardant les étoiles.

«Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi, James ?» demanda Gregory, roulant sur le côté et appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

«Juste,… tu vois… ce qu'il va se passer après.»

«Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer après.»

James haussa les épaules. Lentement, il tendit un bras, dans l'intention de toucher le visage de Gregory.

Gregory lui sauta dessus, baissant la main, pressant violemment contre lui, une chaude, lourde main poser sur la braguette du jean de James.

«Ça te fais du bien ?», demanda Gregory.

La question était stupide et perturbante dans l'oreille de James et un petit, «Ah», bruyant sortit du fond de sa gorge. C'était bon. Trop bon. James réalisa avec terreur qu'il était à trente seconde de finir la soirée un peu plus tôt qu'il l'aurait voulu.

«Ah… arrêtes… Gregory.»

«Mais n'est ce pas la partie amusante des adolescents, hum ?» La main pressa plus fort, glissant juste un peu.

Le visage de James le brûlait horriblement. Il se tortillait, se demandant pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas.

«Je suis… stop…ah.»

«Les faire venir dans leur jeans ?»

Il n'aurait jamais, jamais, jamais dut ressentir ça. Son visage serait rouge jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les 39°C C'était juste une main, et il le touchait à peine, mais c'était chaud, et insistant et plus important, ce n'était pas à lui. Il s'était inconsciemment cambrer sous le contact, mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

«S'il te plait, Gregory, stop,» gémit il, ne supportant pas le ton aigu dans lequel sa voix se cassait.

Gregory arrêta, se retira et s'assit. Il chercha dans la poche de sa veste, sortit le paquet de cigarette, et en alluma une, exhalant la fumée dans le vent.

James haleta un peu dans l'air de la nuit, laissant le soulagement l'envahir.

Quand Gregory se recoucha près de lui, mais avec une distance d'au moins six bons pouces entre eux, le pouls de James était presque redevenu normal. Il s'allongea sur le sable, regardant la fumée de la cigarette de Gregory glisser dans la sombre infinité de l'espace, embrumant les étoiles. Le sable le supportait comme un matelas et il le creusa avec sa veste, et pour une raison ou une autre, avec Gregory à côté de lui, il tomba dans le sommeil.

Il s'éveilla quand l'océan échoua une vague à ses pieds. Il s'assit soudainement, clignant des yeux dans la lumière du soleil se reflétant sur l'eau.

«Gregory,» dit il

«Hm.»

Il baissa les yeux sur Gregory, qui cachait sa figure de la lumière de soleil pour dormir encore quelques minutes.

«Gregory, je dois y aller.»

«Hm.»

Il regarda la plage, ne vit personne.

«Gregory, lèves toi et dis moi au revoir.»

«Hm.»

James regarda le lever du soleil sur l'océan, puis revint sur Gregory, endormi, un bras jeté sur sa figure. Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps de Gregory, déplaça le bras, plaça une main sure sur son ventre et l'embrassa.

Pendant un moment, tout s'arrêta.

Juste quand la tête de James commença à tourner à cause de la respiration exhaler par Gregory, la langue de Gregory s'infiltra doucement, mais insistante dans sa bouche. Une main se leva pour couvrir son visage, glissant sur son oreille et dans ses cheveux, et James s'appuya dessus, reniflant la paume de Gregory.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, James stupéfié de découvrir qu'il avait le bout des lèvres de Gregory entre les siennes.

«James, essayes-tu de me tripoter ?» demanda Gregory, indiquant la main, avant sur son ventre, qui avait maintenant glissé jusqu'a ce les bouts des doigts de James effleurent le dessus de la ceinture de Gregory.

«Je dois y aller,» dit James.

«Alors vas y.»

James se pencha en avant pour un nouveau baiser, ils roulèrent, les bras de Gregory autour de lui et ses mains agrippant ses fesses.

«Je dois y aller.»

«Alors vas-y.»

Ils roulaient toujours, jusqu'à ce que le sol soit dur sous lui, que Gregory soit lourd sur lui et, que ses lèvres soient engourdies à force de s'embrasser.

«Je dois…»

«Y aller.»

James glissa de sous le long et agile corps de Gregory et courut, suffoquant et haletant. Courut jusqu'à ce que le sable devienne une herbe drue et des rochers. Courut jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte et s'y glissa, remonta le loquet, passa à travers, les pieds en premiers. Il laissa tomber son manteau, enleva ses chaussures et bondi dans son lit, roulant sur son ventre et tirant les couvertures sur sa tête.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. En pris une autre.

Sa mère toqua à la porte.

«James ?»

«Ouais, m'man ?»

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

«Papa veut partir tôt. Peux-tu te lever et aider à ranger?»

«Ouais, bien sûr.»

Ranger avant de quitter maison d'été était facile ; pas besoin de réfléchir en le faisant. Il suivait son père avec un sac poubelle, et aidait à nettoyer le réfrigérateur et fermait les volets pour l'année. L'impression que son estomac brûlait et se tordait refusait de s'en aller, même quand il étala le reste de beurre de cacahuète sur une tranche de pain et la mangea rapidement.

Ranger sa chambre consistait à jeter tout ses vêtements -sale, pour la plupart et rempli de sable- dans un sac poubelle, le nouer solidement et le lancer à l'arrière de la voiture. Il n'avait aucun souvenir, réalisa James avec le départ. C'était la première année qu'il n'avait pas collectionné les coquillages.

Il avait un souvenir insoupçonné. Le portefeuille de Gregory restait, épais et confortable dans sa poche arrière.

Quand il s'assit dans la voiture de son père, il le sentit soudainement, dur contre ses fesses.

Il dit à son père qu'ils avaient besoin de retourner au restaurant et, chose curieuse, son père obéit, même quand James refusa de lui donner plus de détails. Ils roulèrent tranquillement sur l'autoroute, son père grognant sur le trafic, sa mère lui posant des questions dirigées auxquelles ils ne répondaient pas.

Il leur dit de rester dans la voiture. Le père de James le regarda dans le rétroviseur et James lui rendit son regard. Le visage de son père semblait inquiet et James pensa que peut être il devrait faire un sourire rassurant. Au lieu de çà, il ouvrit la portière et sortit.

«Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec lui ?» Entendit-il son père demander à sa mère, alors que la porte se fermait en claquant.

«C'est seulement l'âge» dit sa mère.

Seul, il grimpa le chemin pentu inégal du parking jusqu'au restaurant. Il entendit le piano de derrière la porte. Il ne jouait pas aussi bien que la première nuit où il l'avait entendu, comme si le joueur de piano était fatigué, couvant une gueule de bois.

La foule du déjeuner venait juste de partir et James recula dès qu'il entra pour permettre à un couple, joyeux et ivre, de sortir. Il s'approcha de l'estrade calmement, regarda la tête du joueur de piano aller et venir doucement. Il sourit un peu et retira le portefeuille de sa poche, et le mit fermement dans le pot à pourboire.

Le joueur de piano le regarda. James sourit. Gregory sourit. La musique continua de jouer. James retourna lentement vers la porte et leva sa main dans un vague au revoir. Le joueur de piano fit un clin d'œil.

James retourna lentement vers la voiture de son père, grimpa sur le siège arrière et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Le jour et la nuit, et la nuit d'après, et la nuit suivante, il fit des rêves très graveleux sur des êtres enlacés dans le sable. Les rêves s'effaçaient quand il se réveillait, sont devenus moins vif au fur et à mesure puis décroissèrent en fréquence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils les aient tout les deux trois mois à peu près.

Les années passèrent et James devint un homme bien et droit. Il devint un docteur, et puis un spécialiste en oncologie. Il était bon dans son métier.

Jusqu'au le jour où il commença sa nouvelle amitié dans un hôpital du New Jersey, il était juste James et surtout a homme nommé Dr. Wilson. La femme qui l'avait mené était assez jolie, sarcastique, confiante, et avait une impudente, et sexy garde robe. Il était intéressé et lui accorda une attention extrême, la suivant à travers le hall en verre, et puis…

Et puis il rencontra le chef du département diagnostique.

Il dévisagea l'homme un moment, lequel semblait à l'aise alors que tout le monde dans le hall faisait de même. L'homme hurla sur la femme qui avait été si gentille de lui montrer les environ sur quelque chose qu'il ou elle n'avait pas fait, James n'était pas sure, et puis il regarda James dans les yeux.

James resta bouche bée.

L'homme regarda son tee-shirt, se demandant s'il avait renversé quelque chose dessus. Son sourcil s'arqua lorsqu'il ne détecta rien, et il reposa son regard sur James.

«Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ?» demanda James.

Le chef du département des diagnostique secoua la tête. «Je ne pense pas.»

James tendit sa main. «Mon nom est Jimmy» dit il, et fut presque immédiatement effrayé du surnom enfantin qu'il avait utilisé. «Wilson,» corrigea t'il.

L'homme a pris la main et l'a secouée. La poignée était ferme et égale.

«Gregory House.»


End file.
